120515-Breaking Truths
15:24:07 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP FAIRY VILLAGE. 15:25:35 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is wandering around, being wary of any sign of movements within the village... Aeglos is drawn, but he sees noone... -- 15:29:27 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 15:29:27 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is hanging around the outskirts of the village when he sees a certain familiar frog -- 15:29:37 CCC: Serios! 15:30:00 CGG: Ah. Mr. Aesona.! Thank. Goodness. I. Have. Found. At. Least. One. Of. Our. Team. 15:31:40 CCC: Yeah 15:31:58 CGG: Are. The. Others. With. You? 15:32:09 CCC: At least I'm pretty sure we're all alive still 15:32:49 CCC: Aaisha spoke to Carayx 15:33:00 CGG: Yes. She. Told. Me. Of. Such. When. I. Spoke. To. Her.... 15:33:34 CCC: Milo is good at frog stuff 15:33:34 CCC: And Jack wouldn't let Lila die 15:33:34 CCC: ...I think 15:34:03 CGG: Perhaps.... 15:35:13 CCC: You're the first I've seen 15:35:26 CCC: I tried to go back to Milo's hive 15:35:32 CCC: ....buuuuut.... 15:35:43 CCC: It burned down 15:36:11 CGG: We. Have. Lost. Our. Only. Refuge. Then. Against. The. Dullahans.... 15:37:11 CCC: Yep, no more hiding from them and their infinite armies 15:38:04 CCC: Where do we go from here though? 15:38:37 CCC: Aside from regroup 15:39:43 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know.... I. Do. Not. Trust. Staying. Here. For. Long.... I. Have. Avoided. The. Inhabitants. For. Now.... And. There. Is. No. Telling. If. They. Will. Be. As. Dutiful. As. The. Dullahans. Or. Perhaps. Worse.... 15:40:12 CGG: Though. That. One.... Robin. Goodfellow. Did. Not. Seem. To. Care. Of. The. Duty. Of. Killing. Us.... 15:41:19 CCC: None of them have tried anything yet since I've been here 15:41:35 CGG: I. See.... 15:41:38 CCC: And what's the deal with Goodfellow? 15:41:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG puts away Aeglos... -- 15:42:05 CGG: I. Am. Not. Quite. Certain.... The. Name. Is. Familiar.... Not. As. Familiar. As. Oberon. And. Titania. Though.... 15:42:17 CGG: I. Am. Certain. It. Will. Come. To. Me.... 15:44:40 CCC: I just hope we're not trapped in a fairy tale 15:44:57 CCC: That'd be so annoying 15:45:20 CGG: It. Would. Seem. We. Are. Though.... Fairies. And. Now. The. King. And. Queen. Of. The. Fairies. As. Spoken. In. Legends.... 15:46:56 CCC: At least the quest will be simple then, right? 15:47:22 CCC: Find the planet's real princess, kiss her to turn back, stop the wedding, get the fuck off this rock 15:47:36 CGG: You. Mean. The. Planet'S. Real. Queen.... 15:47:49 CGG: And. I. Do. Not. Know. If. A. Kiss. Will. Work.... 15:48:02 CCC: Queen, whatever 15:48:15 CCC: And the kiss better not work 15:48:58 CCC: Magic is one thing, but the sheer ridiculousness of living through a fairy tale 15:49:08 CCC: Not for me 15:49:13 CGG: It. Will. Be. A. Tricky. Business. Dealing. With. This. Quest.... Tricky.... 15:49:23 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sort of gets lost in thought for a minute... -- 15:49:34 CGG: Tricky.... Trickster? 15:49:42 CGG: Puck.... 15:49:59 CGG: Oh. No.... 15:51:10 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC raises an eyebrow -- 15:51:14 CCC: ...Puck? 15:51:50 CGG: Robin. Goodfellow.... 15:51:56 CGG: I. Recall. The. Name. Now. 15:52:01 CGG: It. Is. Another. Name. For. Puck. 15:52:11 CGG: A. Trickster. Fairy. 15:52:45 CCC: So we have to contend with fairies playing tricks on us? 15:52:55 CGG: Yes.... 15:53:30 CGG: Though. He. Also. Plays. Tricks. On. His. Own. Kind. 15:53:53 CGG: He. Is.... A. Chaotic. One. In. The. Texts. That. I. Have. Read.... 15:55:16 CGG: Although. He. Is. Still. Quite. Loyal. To. Oberon.... 15:55:43 CCC: So he's a wildcard, then 15:56:28 CGG: Yes.... 15:56:58 CGG: And. A. Bit. Of. A. Fool. 15:57:25 CCC: He mistook a human for a fairy, so yes 15:57:54 CCC: Question is, how do we find him and Mae? 15:58:16 CCC: Or the proper queen 15:59:24 CGG: That. Would. Depend. On. The. Nature. Of. Her. Disappearance. For. The. Queen.... 16:00:01 CGG: And. I. Have. No. Doubt. If. These. Fairies. Here. Will. Not. Mean. Us. Harm. Then. We. Can. Easily. Find. The. Location. Of. Oberon'S. Place. Of. Rule.... 16:00:21 CGG: Else. We. Would. Have. To. Possibly. Convince. The. Dullahan. To. Take. Us. There. Alive.... 16:00:37 CGG: ...Not. A. Good. Option.... 16:00:52 CCC: We don't know that Oberon leads the dullahans, do we? 16:01:04 CGG: He. Is. The. King. Of. The. Fairies. 16:01:22 CGG: And. That. Is. An. Absolute. Rule. 16:01:40 CGG: Much. Like. The. Empress. Over. All. Trolls.... 16:01:47 CCC: They're slaughtering frogs 16:02:04 CCC: And the inhabitants are being hit by the curse too 16:03:45 CCC: The other fairies are likely in just as much danger as us 16:04:17 CCC: And if the Dullahans ignore it, I don't know what to say for their loyalties 16:04:55 CGG: No. I. Would. Think. Their. Loyalties. Are. Absolute.... But.... There. May. Be. Some. Confusion.... 16:07:45 CGG: Fairies. Are. Much. Like. Certain. Other. Beings. We. Have. Dealt. With.... They. Are. Bound. By. Laws. To. A. Great. Degree.... But. Interpretations. Of. Those. Laws.... Or. Rather. Misinterpretation. Of. Those. Laws.... 16:08:55 CGG: At. Least. In. Some. Texts.... 16:09:36 CGG: We. Will. Learn. More. Just. As. Soon. As. We. Find. The. Right. Fairy. To. Question. 16:10:21 CCC: Yeah, you're right 16:12:10 CCC: So we have to investigate the king's reasoning? 16:12:34 CCC: And either talk him out of killing his people 16:12:49 CCC: Or flip his words and talk down the dullahan 16:13:55 CGG: That. Seems. Like. It. Would. Require. Your. Talents.... 16:14:18 CGG: Or. Perhaps. Mr. Milo'S. 16:14:36 CCC: I vote Milo 16:14:43 CCC: It's his planet and quest 16:14:47 CGG: Indeed. 16:14:51 CCC: And I have more than enough on my plate 16:15:10 CGG: Agreed.... 16:15:50 CCC: Speaking of, how's Libby? 16:16:27 CGG: ...I. Do. Not. Really. Wish. To. Talk. Of. That. For. Now.... 16:17:00 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC raises both eyebrows -- 16:17:15 CCC: Everything okay? 16:17:24 CGG: ....Time. Will. Tell.... 16:18:20 CCC: I don't know about that, can't speak on what I don't know 16:18:23 CCC: Hehe 16:18:50 CGG: ...You. Still. Know. Time. Mr. Aesona.... You. Just. Can. Not. Use. It.... 16:19:03 CCC: ...I wasp making a pun 16:19:09 CGG: .... 16:19:27 CGG: I. Really. Wish. I. Knew. How. To. Take. These. "Puns." Better.... 16:20:37 CGG: I. Wonder. How. Much. Could. Be. Avoided. If. I. Was. Not. Always. As. Direct. As. I. Am.... 16:21:15 CCC: Heh, well avoiding is the whole point of being indirect 16:21:38 CGG: Well. I. Am. Not. Exactly. Good. At. Avoiding.... 16:21:59 CCC: Why aren't you? 16:22:43 CCC: I mean, I respect your directness, but it seems like it can be a hinderance 16:23:49 CGG: It. Is. Not. Like. I. Have. Had. A. Wealth. Of. Experience. Dealing. With. Others.... My. Main. Experience. With. Avoiding. Was. Not. Talking. With. Others. In. Total.... 16:24:49 CGG: Even. Before. I. Became. A. Guard. For. Miss. Aaisha. I. Was. More. Isolationist. Than. Most.... 16:25:47 CCC: Meanwhile, I wasp the opposite 16:26:11 CCC: Being social isn't easy either 16:26:42 CCC: But just picking up on a few social cues and ferry you along pretty well 16:28:05 CCC: There's a lot that goes into being and knowing when to be, indirect 16:28:12 CCC: And I'm not a good teacher 16:28:32 CCC: Ask Lorrea for lying lessons or something 16:28:47 CGG: That. Will. Be. A. Very. Odd. Request. To. Make.... 16:29:45 CGG: But. Perhaps. It. Would. Be. Best. To. At. Least. Try.... 16:29:55 CCC: Deception is an important skill to have 16:30:09 CCC: Even if not outright deception 16:30:35 CCC: Selectively omitting a few details here and there can be a life saver 16:30:38 CCC: Literally 16:30:59 CGG: I.... Did. Do. That. Once. Before.... When. Scarlet. Was. Trying. To. Get. Miss. Aaisha. To. Sign. The. Primer.... 16:31:15 CGG: I. Was. Rather. Panicked. Throughout. It. All. 16:32:07 CCC: Very nice 16:32:19 CCC: Though, the definitely not a lesson should be put on hold 16:32:46 CCC: Well...maybe not 16:33:13 CCC: Tell you what, this is the lesson 16:33:38 CCC: Now I need you to keep this secret 16:33:45 CCC: For now, at least 16:33:55 CCC: Can you do it? 16:34:19 CGG: We. Will. Certainly. See.... 16:34:41 CGG: Yes. I. Mean. 16:34:48 CCC: ... 16:35:18 CGG: ... 16:35:25 CCC: Anyway, Aaisha wants to befriend Scarlet 16:35:34 CGG: .... 16:35:39 CGG: What? 16:36:01 CGG: Er.... Are. We. Certain. She. Has. Not. Been....? 16:36:22 CCC: No, we're not 16:36:43 CCC: But she's certainly no fan of Libby's 16:36:54 CCC: Even before the conditioning 16:38:04 CGG: ....Miss. Aaisha. Is. Not. Planning. Something. Against. Miss. Libby. Right? 16:38:52 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is starting to look rather confused and slightly panicked... -- 16:39:47 CCC: No 16:40:05 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sighs in great relief... -- 16:40:22 CCC: What's that about? 16:40:37 CCC: That wasp one of the social cues, I wasp referring too 16:41:42 CGG: Well. How. Is. One. To. React. To. Being. Told. Their. First. Friend. And. Former. Moirail. Might. Be. Doing. Something. Risky. That. Could. Easily. Go. Against. One'S. Matesprit? 16:42:03 CCC: Right, well she's not 16:42:07 CCC: As far as I know 16:42:17 CGG: Hense. My. Relief.... 16:42:37 CCC: Just tired of being spied on and under Libby's thumb 16:43:23 CCC: I am too, honestly, but I'm not jumping ship 16:43:42 CCC: Well, I may 16:43:55 CCC: I don't really want to though 16:44:32 CGG: I. Would. Not. Consider. Scarlet. The. Best. Place. To. Go. To. In. Any. Case.... Especially. If. She. Sees. Us. All. As. Toys.... 16:44:48 CGG: Or. Tools. To. Hurt. Miss. Libby.... 16:45:17 CCC: She made the latter clear with me, especially 16:45:49 CGG: Me. As. Well. Before. The. End. Of. The. Derse. Affair.... 16:45:54 CCC: But yeah, I don't plan to take part in any of that 16:46:18 CCC: Though I'm not letting Aaisha go alone 16:46:43 CCC: She's already in Scarlet's secret hangout 16:47:08 CCC: Her dreamself is 16:47:12 CGG: Yes.... 16:47:40 CGG: I. Should. Have. Asked. Her. About. That.... 16:48:41 CCC: Do you have any idea how we can avoid this? 16:49:00 CCC: I'm not betraying Aaisha's trust and turning to Libby 16:49:19 CCC: And I don't even know to trust Libby with this at all 16:49:43 CCC: She wasp contant to play on my fears and leave me to Scarlet before 16:49:52 CGG: Nor. Do. I.... She. Would. Not. React. Well. To. It.... Though. Do. We. Even. Know. If. She. Would. Not. Already. Know? 16:50:28 CCC: I would absolutely hate if she did 16:50:32 CCC: And she likely does 16:50:48 CCC: She's one of the spies that I plan to stop 16:51:38 CCC: I just wish there wasp a way to block out all the prying eyes 16:51:43 CGG: She. Is. A. Seer. Though.... That. Does. Not. Seem. Like. A. Goal. That. Can. Be. Done. Even. If. It. Was. Desired.... 16:52:31 CCC: It can be done 16:53:04 CCC: Her vision isn't perfect 16:53:16 CGG: That. I. Am. Certainly. Hopeful. Of.... 16:53:20 CGG: .... 16:53:28 CGG: Nevermind. On. That.... 16:53:39 CCC: ...social cues 16:53:44 CCC: Anyway 16:54:42 CCC: I know there's a way to stop her sight 16:54:58 CCC: Just look at all the things we've comb across 16:55:56 CGG: Such. As...? 16:56:20 CCC: We're cursed to be frogs and play out a goddamn fairy tale 16:56:35 CCC: You destroy passions and I control time 16:56:45 CGG: Ah. Those. Things.... Yes.... 16:57:02 CCC: Your soul stealing glaive shrunk to accomadate your size 16:57:15 CGG: It. Does. Not. Steal. Souls.... 16:57:57 CCC: Anyway 16:58:53 CCC: With all the shit we've seen, I know there's a way to stop certain parties from seeing us 16:59:26 CCC: I don't much like her trying to control me 16:59:56 CCC: Flushed or no, she has no power over me 17:02:23 CGG: Aside. From. The. Power. To. Take. Away. Your. Power.... 17:04:21 CCC: You act like I couldn't have asked Jack or the other Libby for them back 17:05:11 CGG: That.... Is. True.... 17:05:25 CCC: I've got options 17:05:39 CCC: I'm just letting her work through her powertrip 17:06:05 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG reflects on this a moment... -- 17:06:30 CCC: I lived eight sweeps without them, what's an extra day? 17:06:58 CCC: ... 17:07:28 CCC: Either you're really expressive...or indirectly asking me to actually pry 17:07:45 CGG: No. I. Do. Not. Wish. For. You. To. Pry.... 17:07:50 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC side eyes -- 17:08:13 CGG: There. Are. Some. Things. I. Do. Wish. To. Keep. Secret.... 17:08:50 CCC: Does it involve me? 17:09:16 CGG: No.... Not. Directly.... 17:09:38 CCC: ...Not directly? 17:09:51 CGG: Not. Answering. Any. More. On. This.... 17:10:54 CCC: Then it's something you should have selectively omitted 17:12:00 CCC: I'll leave it for now, but know that I have no choice but to assume 17:13:02 CCC: Which means more reason to distrust her 17:17:28 CGG: You. Can. Not. Assume. Anything.... Would. You. Assume. The. Worst. Of. Miss. Aaisha. From. What. You. Were. Told. Of. Her. Past? 17:20:13 CCC: No, obviously 17:20:33 CCC: I've been told of some of it 17:20:56 CCC: And while, yeah, not a fan of some of it, I can see who she is without seeing who she wasp 17:21:34 CCC: But I have no reason to believe that she would be like that 17:22:01 CCC: Libby taking my powers and you being shifty about her, though 17:22:14 CCC: That, I can assume the worst of 17:23:16 CCC: This is who Libby is, isn't it? 17:23:39 CCC: My powers were taken a day ago 17:23:54 CCC: And suddenly, you're all suspicious regarding her 17:24:12 CCC: Past and presant tense make a huge difference 17:24:27 CCC: I'm a time player, I would know 17:25:16 CGG: That. Is. The. Problem. Right. There. You. Being. A. Time. Player.... This. Current. Issue. Between. Me. And. Miss. Libby. Would. Not. Have. Happened. If.... 17:25:33 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG face palms... -- 17:25:54 CCC: ... 17:26:08 CCC: So it's the future me, then 17:26:14 CGG: .... 17:26:34 CGG: Would. You. Leave. It. At. That? 17:27:05 CCC: Sure. Less about her, more about you 17:27:26 CCC: Why'd you tell her about it? 17:27:56 CCC: She's probably the main one to avoid, regarding that 17:28:04 CCC: And how much of that future involved her 17:28:32 CCC: I mean, I told Aaisha, but I at least told her that we're keeping it under wraps for now 17:29:00 CGG: A. Joke. She. Made.... She. Was. Joking. About. Being. Upset. On. Me. Talking. About. How. She. Blushes. And. Smiles.... The. Joke. Being. That. She. Should. Kill. Me. For. That.... She. Meant. It. In. Jest. But.... I. Just. Paused.... 17:29:56 CCC: She'd kill us all and herself before you 17:30:04 CCC: ... 17:30:15 CCC: ...unless it's about that lab 17:30:30 CCC: Did you ask her about that fucking lab? 17:30:50 CGG: I. Did. Not. Ask.... She.... Decided. To. Volunteer. The. Information.... 17:31:31 CCC: Huh 17:31:33 CCC: Wow 17:31:44 CGG: Saying. That. It. If. Either. I. Leave. Her. Later. From. My. Suspicions. And. Imagination.... Or. I. Would. Leave. Her. Soon. After. She. Revealed. It.... 17:32:39 CGG: I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk. Of. It.... But. Do. Not. Go. Searching. For. It.... Even. If. Miss. Libby. Will. Not. Kill. You. For. It. There. Is. Great. Danger. In. There.... 17:33:07 CGG: At. Least. Along. The. Path. To. It.... 17:34:04 CCC: Or you could just tell me and kill my budding curiousity 17:34:10 CGG: I. Will. Not. 17:34:16 CCC: Hehehehe 17:34:23 CCC: Alright 17:35:02 CCC: Still suspicious as fuck, but not technically my business 17:36:23 CCC: Not helping me trust her knowing she killed Aaisha for it in another timeline 17:37:57 CGG: I. Will. Not. Allow. Her. To. Kill. Anyone. Of. Our. Team.... 17:38:16 CCC: I don't know that you could if she wasp really so inclined 17:39:32 CGG: Even. If. She. Has. Someone. Else. As. A. Matesprit.... A. Part. Of. Her. Still.... 17:39:34 CCC: Seems like the more I know of her, the bigger a danger she becombs 17:40:52 CGG: She. Is. Not. The. Danger. You. Think. She. Is.... Everything. She. Has. Done. Has. Been. For. This. Session.... 17:41:30 CCC: For this session? 17:41:56 CGG: For. Us. 17:42:22 CCC: Heh, for you then. 17:42:47 CCC: What about the seven hundred plus other sessions though? 17:43:05 CGG: .... 17:43:18 CGG: Please. No. More. Questions. 18:21:42 CCC: ... 18:21:58 CCC: Yeah, sorry to say, I don't think I can let that one go 18:22:14 CCC: Are you saying that she... 18:22:26 CGG: I. Am. Not. Saying. Anything. More. 18:22:50 CCC: Silence speaks volumes, Serios 18:23:14 CCC: Did she... 18:23:19 CCC: Did 18:23:44 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he goes wide eyed -- 18:24:14 CCC: She doomed those sessions? 18:24:27 CCC: A-all for you 18:24:39 CGG: .... 18:24:58 CCC: All those people 18:25:06 CCC: Lost their planets and friends 18:25:16 CCC: And their one shot at restarting 18:25:30 CCC: Crushed 18:25:43 CCC: Tell me I'm wrong 18:25:50 CCC: Be direct and tell me I'm wrong 18:26:25 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just... keeps staring away.... -- 18:28:15 CCC: ...Serios 18:28:33 CCC: Of all the times for you to learn how to lie, this is the worst one of them 18:29:01 CGG: What? 18:29:24 CCC: So please, reassure me that she did not damn all those sessions and dash all those hopes just for you 18:30:49 CGG: I. Have. Al...Already. Said. I. Would. Say. No. More. On. This.... 18:31:05 CCC: Well you're definitely not saying "no" 18:31:13 CCC: Holy fucking shit! 18:31:39 CCC: She's... 18:31:51 CGG: Do. Not. Say. It. 18:32:07 CCC: Say what? 18:32:17 CCC: That she doesn't give a fuck about us? 18:32:26 CCC: That she's no better than the other twinks? 18:33:30 CGG: What. Does. It. Make. Me. Then...? 18:33:58 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG holds his head down low.... -- 18:34:26 CGG: I. Still.... 18:35:12 CCC: You're...fine 18:35:25 CCC: I assume you hadn't known this already 18:35:35 CGG: I. Still. Feel. Flush. For. Her. Though..... 18:36:03 CCC: Feelings are out of our control 18:36:13 CCC: But holy fuck that is not okay 18:36:27 CCC: What even is "okay" 18:37:00 CCC: What are we even fighting for? 18:37:05 CCC: For her to get what she wants? 18:37:27 CCC: Do we even know she really loves you? 18:37:46 CCC: She could be toying around until the next session is ready 18:37:46 CGG: That. I. Do. Not. Doubt.... 18:37:54 CCC: I do doubt 18:38:03 CGG: Why. Reveal. This. Then? 18:38:21 CCC: ... 18:38:32 CCC: Watch our reactions? 18:38:42 CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. So.... 18:38:45 CCC: Let this get passed around 18:38:49 CGG: NO. 18:38:51 CCC: Watch us fall into chaos 18:38:59 CCC: Like Glissa and the sword 18:39:28 CCC: Horror Terrors are ex players 18:39:33 CCC: Who've been here too long 18:39:55 CGG: She. Is. Not. One. Of. Them.... Remember.... They. Wanted. Her. Broken.... 18:40:20 CCC: They mite be ex players that she ruined 18:40:40 CCC: That godtiered and ended up lost in the void 18:40:59 CGG: They. Are. Not.... 18:41:06 CCC: How do you know? 18:41:31 CGG: I. Do..... I..... Just. Do.... 18:41:41 CCC: You don't 18:41:47 CGG: Yes. I. Do..... 18:42:04 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG eyes are showing... -- 18:42:07 CCC: In all seven hundred plus sessions, no one else godtiered? 18:42:20 CCC: No one else got trapped here thanks to her? 18:42:24 CGG: Even. Gods. Can. Die. Remember.... 18:42:34 CGG: .... 18:42:44 CCC: So she killed them? 18:42:51 CCC: Because they certainly didn't kill her 18:43:44 CCC: I found it suspicious how no one else had ever beaten this game 18:44:07 CCC: From the beginning she'd told m ethat it wasp on Scarlet 18:44:22 CCC: And Vigil 18:44:23 CGG: Most. Were. Dead. From. The. Other. Three.... 18:44:24 CCC: Jack 18:44:34 CCC: Most 18:44:40 CCC: She still had a hand in it 18:45:00 CCC: Probably set them up so she didn't have to do it herself 18:45:27 CCC: Like taking their powers and cutting them loose to contend with the others 18:47:07 CGG: Just. Stop. Talking. About. It.... 18:47:16 CCC: You can put all your faith in her, but, and I don't mean to offend you, we both know that you're gullible 18:47:29 CGG: Stop. Talking. About. It.... 18:48:02 CCC: Too late 18:48:06 CCC: She's spying on us 18:48:12 CCC: She already knows 18:48:15 CCC: We're next 18:48:26 CCC: At least, I will be 18:48:42 CGG: You. Will. Not. Be. Next. And. STOP. TALKING. ABOUT. IT. 18:49:05 CCC: WHY SHOULDN'T I? 18:49:44 CCC: It just confirmed my fears, that she may be just as much our enemy as the rest 18:50:06 CCC: Hell, makes me wonder if they really are our enemies 18:50:51 CCC: Maybe Jack really is the fucking hero like he claimed to be 18:51:31 CCC: My info on Scarlet came from Libby, maybe Scarlet would be our friend if I hadn't put so much stock into it 18:52:54 CCC: If I hadn't made an enemy of her 18:53:12 CGG: Just.... 18:53:14 CGG: Stop..... 18:53:16 CGG: Talking.... 18:53:20 CGG: About. It..... 18:53:24 CGG: Just. Stop. 18:53:25 CGG: Stop. 18:53:26 CGG: Stop. 18:53:37 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is glaring at Serios now -- 18:53:40 CCC: Or fucking what? 18:54:20 CCC: Are you defending her? 18:54:25 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks for a moment like he would throw a froggy punch... but just... starts... punching the ground... he is not listening... -- 18:55:09 CGG: Stop. 18:55:29 CCC: It's only getting started 18:55:39 CGG: Stop. 18:56:00 CCC: Fine 18:56:23 CGG: S....Stop.... 18:56:39 CCC: It's whatever 18:56:50 CCC: We've already made enemies of the other twinks 18:56:52 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is very much so not paying attention... -- 18:57:13 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is not paying attention to him not paying attention -- 18:58:15 CCC: Hate to say it, she's our only refuge 18:58:24 CCC: Mite as well play nice 18:58:41 CCC: And pray that being close to you will save my ass 18:59:00 CGG: S...Stop.... 18:59:36 CCC: I'm stopping 18:59:41 CCC: Happy? 19:01:45 CGG: Ss..... 19:02:07 CCC: ...Serios? 19:02:43 CGG: .... 19:03:37 CCC: ...Relax 19:04:48 CCC: I'll keep this all on the downlow or something for now 19:05:37 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is just staring... he is still not saying anything... but the stare is a bit blank... -- 19:06:12 CCC: Uhh...Serios? 19:06:32 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC tentatively steps closer, waving a froggy hand -- 19:11:57 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks very concerned as he approaches and hesitantly wraps an arm around serios -- 19:12:12 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC as much as a frog can, anyway -- 19:12:25 CCC: Hey 19:12:26 CCC: Hey 19:12:54 CCC: There's a uhh, abandoned shack we can rest in 19:12:59 CCC: You need it 19:13:10 CCC: Just...shoosh and comb with me 19:13:31 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he tries to lead Serios away from what's probably the middle of a street -- 19:14:21 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG there is not much resistance... he just is not there mentally... -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla